My TT ToD!
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: Are you like me and want to see a ToD that s actually kept up with? Do you like OC romance? Do you like comedy? Are you not dettered by mah suckish summary? Then read this! Dare to yo  heart s content! Rated for possible language.


Teen Titans Truth or Dare of Random Awesomeness!

Disclaimer: I only own Tibor, Lukan, Snow, Ms. A, her weapons and all other OCs. (Meridia, Yvonne, Alejandro, and Ace.)

WARNING! Possible OOCness. NO FREAKING FLAMES WHATSOEVER!

(A tall, fair-skinned blonde cartwheels in. She has gold-rimmed glasses over almond-shaped green eyes, a pen tucked behind her ear, and is dressed in light-wash skinnies, a black tube top, and black 7" stilettos.)

Miss Author: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my Teen Titans Truth or Dare of RANDOM AWESOMENESS! WHOO! (runs into wall) WHOO! (runs into wall) WHOO! (runs into wall) WHOO! (runs into wall) WHOO! (runs into wall) WHOO! (runs into wall) WHOO! (runs into wall and breaks it.) Whoopsie daisy. (Blushes and fixes wall.)

Random Dude: You need to give up the Monster, chica.

Miss Author: A) It was MOUNTAIN DEW! Get your facts straight! and B) Why are you in every ToD I do and you`re still the **random** dude? Tibor! Lukan!

(Two big muscular guys drag Random Dude out.)

Miss Author: Muchos gracias, muchachos! Now, let`s get the Titans!

(Robin, Raven, Cyborg, BB, Starfire, and a girl Robin`s height with long snow-white hair, and eyes hidden by sunglasses walk out. The mystery girl is wearing black skinnies, a silver one-shoulder top, and white flats.)

Miss Author: Welcome, all! I`m Miss Author, your hostess.

Beast Boy: Who`s that chick? (points to unknown Titan) She reminds me of Raven.

(Raven death glares)

Beast Boy: O.O I`ll shut up now.

Miss Author: That`s my OC, Snowbird, but you can call her Snow. Ese-ene-o-doble oo. Snow!

All but Ms. A: WTF?

Miss Author: I`m taking Spanish. That`s how to spell her name.

Robin: What`s with the sunglasses?

Miss Author: They serve the same purpose as your mask. Oh, that reminds me...(pulls Robin towards closet) I want to see your eyes.

(three minutes later)

(Ms. A comes out with a weirded-out expression. Robin follows, now wearing sunglasses)

Robin: Told ya so.

Miss Author: Shut up. If I didn`t love you, I`d slap you right now. Ok, dare time!

(All hear a sudden kiss. Turn to see Snow and Robin making out)

Miss Author: o.o Dare one`s outta the way.

Starfire: o.e (jealous look)

Miss Author: Star and BB. You two have to kiss. (laughs) I iz so evilz. But still epically awesome! (sticks tounge out and holds up peace sign, anime-style.)

(They kiss; Star runs offstage to puke)

Miss Author: Ooooooookaaaaaaay then...Was it really that bad?

(BB kisses Miss Author. She gags)

Miss Author: Yeah, it WAS that bad. XP

Terra: Hey! He IS my boyfriend, Alejandra! :(

Miss Author: Okay, when the hell did you get here, and how do you know my Spanish name?

Terra: Just now, and I have my ways. (slaps BB for kissing Star & Ms. A)

Miss Author: Okay, that was freaking strange. Raven, I love you! No, I`m NOT bi, or lesbian. I mean like a sister. So, I give you...6 wishes for the whole fic!

Raven: (smirks)

Miss Author: Cyborg`s turn. Well, you`re kinda cool, soooooo...eh, have some bacon.

Cyborg: (grins as she hands him a plateful of bacon)

BB: Dude!

Miss Author: Whaaaaat? I laiks bacon! It makes everything better.

(BB pouts)

Miss Author: Don`t make me force-feed you bacon. RESPECT THE BACOOOOOON!

BB: O.O I`ll be good.

Miss Author: (suddenly rocking out to Alejandro by Lady Gag Me on an iPod that came out of nowhere. (Lady Gaga. My teacher calls her Lady Gag Me. XD) Don`t call my name, don`t call my name. Alejandro. I`m not your babe, I`m not your babe. Fernando.

Starfire: Hey! (pulls off her earbuds)

Miss Author: (demonic voice) You shouldn`t have done that. (Grows to eighty feet tall, with flaming wings, fire for hair, and flaming clothes) Give me my iPod, prisoner.

Star: (freaks and gives iPod)

Miss Author: (settles down and rocks out to Alejandro)

Raven: I like this girl. She`s a demon like me.

Miss Author: Aw, you don`t act like a demon, Rae.

Raven: X3

BB: Why can SHE call you Rae?

Raven: Cause she`s awesome! (listens to Alejandro with her.)

BB: (looks hopeful) Does this mean we get to go home now?

Miss Author: (removes earbuds) Hell no! I needed some time to think of dares and truths. Now we continue! First up...Starfire. I want you to make out with a random dude in the audience.

(Star does as she`s told. Random guy smiles dreamily)

Miss Author: Robin, remember your make-out with Snow?

Robin: Yeah...

Miss Author: I want you to do the same to me; best kisser is your girlfriend for the fic, and you must kiss her at least once a chapter.

(Robin makes out with Miss Author. Both grin as they separate with their glasses askew.)

Robin: Sorry Snow; I like the cherry lip-gloss, but Miss Author`s lips are so soft. I have to say, she`s the best.

Miss Author: X3 Epic win for me! -^.^- (That`s my Kirby emote. I own it, and it means VICTORY!)

(Snow has vanished)

Miss Author: Random...and that`s saying something coming from me. (She and her new boyfriend cuddle. Teehee.) Raven, make something explode!

Raven: Um, why?

Miss Author: Cuz it`s funny when random stuff randomly explodes!

Raven: o.e So...RANDOM!

Miss Author: Ooh, I love that show! XD (I really do. I was watching it when I typed this bit.)

(Raven blows up BB`s head. Ms. A fixes head)

BB: Rude.

(Raven death gares)

Miss Author: Oh, calm down you two. Okay, Cyborg. You have to talk like a stereotypical robot for the rest of the chappeh.

Cyborg: (monotone) How long will that be?

Miss Author: (shrugs) Till I`m happy with it.

All but Robin: -_-*

Robin: Sweet, more time for my little authoress.

Miss Author: Oh, Robin! (giggles) X3 You can call me Mysteria. Beast Boy, why are you green?

BB: (shrugs) Dunno. Never asked.

Miss Author: Robin, how`d you like our little make-out truthfully?

Robin: It was the best kiss I`ve ever had, Mysteria.

Miss Author: Mmm, same here. ;)

(Starfire is literally green.)

Star: WTF?

BB: HEY! You can`t steal _**MY**_ look! (!$#%-slaps her)

Miss Author: Aw, does someone wish she was me? Cause you`re green with envy! XD

(All laugh as Star swears and fumes.)

Miss Author: (stops laughing) Ooooooooh! Star cuuuuuuussed! (Grabs a bottle of dish soap)

Star: O.O (tries to run)

(The guys tackle her and pin her down. Miss Author looms over her with an evil grin.)

Miss Author: Okay boys...she`s about to start struggling. :) (opens bottle and shoots soap into the princess` mouth.)

(Star gags, fighting to get away.)

Miss Author: Kay, you can let her up now.

(They do. Star scrambles to the bathroom.)

Miss Author: That was satisfying. I love my evil moments. (Sits beside Robin. He slides an arm around her.)

BB & Cy: (look unhappy)

Cy: Why`s Robin get all the chicks?

Miss Author: Cuz he`s so freaking HOT, he makes habeneros look like ice!

(Robin and Miss Author laugh.)

Miss Author: Welllll, I suppose I could use my awesomely epic author skills to whip something up.

(A tall African-American girl in a white dress with long black hair, blue eyes, and a petite figure and a shorter, younger girl with long red hair, cat-like green eyes, slightly green skin, and wearing a recycling tee, jeans, and worn purple Converse pop in. BB & Cyborg stare in shock.)

Miss Author: Ah, hello ladies. Cy, this is Meridia. She`s a total tech genius, loooooves cars and is almost a carnivore. Kinda surprising, with her figure. BB, meet Yvonne. She`s a huge animal lover, a vegetarian, and she`s to Meridia as you are to Cyborg.

(The girls smile)

Cy: About time we get the hotties! (wraps an arm around Meridia) C`mon, I wanna show you my car...

Meridia: Sounds promising. ;)

(They walk out. All look at BB and Yvonne)

Yvonne: Awww, soooooo cute! (cuddling little green kitten in arms)

BB: (purrs)

Miss Author: Wow. I paired all the guys with an OC. Eh, I feel nice, so may as well give EVERYONE their own OC! Now, to create a couple guys...(pops an earbud in and turns on Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove. Robin grabs the other and listens, too.)

(A guy Raven`s height with fair skin, honey-colored eyes, black hair, and a black cloak pops in, followed by pretty much a guy version of Star, dressed in a black suit like hers, but with pants of course.)

Miss Author: Ah, there. Raven! Star! C`mere ladies!

(They walk in and see the guys. Both look stunned)

Miss Author: I made each of you your own guy! Raven, this is Alejandro. And Star, normally I don`t like you, but I created Ace here for you. Enjoy!

Star: (quickly pulls Ace away. She thinks Ms. A will take him too.)

Raven: So, Alejandro...you like to read?

Alejandro: You kidding? It`s the only way I can survive with my team.

Raven: Really? Me, too. Anything you`re working on now?

Alejandro: Yeah. You?

Raven: (nodnod)

(Both hold up same book. They smile and run off to read.)

**Miss Author: I am GOOD! Well, nobody better flame this...(turns back into the fire demoness)...Or I`LL FLAME THEM! (Flames erupt from hands)**

**Robin: You know, you **_**do**_** kinda seem like Raven.**

**Miss Author: (still demoness) Is that a PROBLEM?**

**Robin: Hell no! I love you the way you are, Mysteria.**

**Miss Author: (goes human, cuddles Robin, and then looks to viewers) Ok, so here are the final pairings. DO NOT FLAME!**

**RobinXMysteria (ME! -^.^-)**

**CyborgXMeridia**

**Beast BoyXYvonne**

**RavenXAlejandro**

**StarfireXAce**

**R&R! I`ll be back soon!**


End file.
